


I GOT TRANSPORTED INTO ANOTHER UNIVERSE?!?!? (STORYTIME) **NOT CLICKBAIT**

by skiesofsunsets



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesofsunsets/pseuds/skiesofsunsets
Summary: Phil Lester. Author. Genius. Worldwide phenomenon. And...idiot, apparently. Who else would accidentally travel into his own book?Phil Lester, a lonely young man, lives by himself in his flat. That does not play to his favour when his printer decides to eat him. Soon, there's a missing person case for the internationally-acclaimed author, Philip M. Lester.However, unbeknownst to the public, Phil Lester is not actually dead. Instead, he's literally fallen into an apocalyptic world of his own making. Any author's dream, right? Problem is, some of the characters may be based on people he knows back in his dimension. Which may just include his ex-boyfriend, Daniel Howell.Yup. This is going to end well.





	I GOT TRANSPORTED INTO ANOTHER UNIVERSE?!?!? (STORYTIME) **NOT CLICKBAIT**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. None of these people or things are mine. All things referenced belong to their rightful owners.

**Best-selling author Phil Lester delivers news on his new novel**

**Marlene Nixon** Saturday 16 February 2019 4:28 pm

 

**Popular writer Phil Lester has revealed on Twitter that he has planned his new book which is planned to launch in 2020**

 

We have a feeling that we’re down to have to buy another box of tissues with this one.

 

Although he has been in the writing industry since 2005, Phil Lester has done nothing but succeed. His books have only gotten better and better, with his groundbreaking _ Powers of Destiny _ series, with his final book  breaking the writing charts with 4 million books bought in the first 24 hours . However, it does not stop there. Since then, he has been proven to be able to write for all ages and all genres, with  _ The Conspiracy Theorists _ and  _ The Broken Ones  _ in 2009, the  _ Across All Universes  _ series in 2011-2013, the  _ The Rhythms of Darkness  _ series in 2014,  _ Secret  _ in 2015,  _ Void Nightmares  _ in 2017 and most recently,  _ Untitled  _ in 2018 (which is currently his most successful book out of all of them). Each one of these phenomenons has instantly become a modern classic. Each piece of art challenged the concept of true literature and redefined what a good book means. Each book broke the records made from the book before. People have called him the next J.K Rowling, the next  Alexander Hamilton and even the next William Shakespeare. Lester himself, of course, has been extremely humbled by all these compliments, thanking each person and critic for their response

 

His fans, of course, have been eagerly waiting for his return to his keyboard. This morning, he revealed his plans to his followers by sending out the long-awaited tweet about his plans for his next book.

 

 **Phil Lester** @PhilipMLester

Just finished planning my new novel set to be released in 2020! Sorry for the wait, this has been a hard one to plan haha

 

Fans understandably exploded with this news. Twitter soon started to be fill up with the trending hashtag  **#CantWaitTill2020** . YouTube began to contain theories, reactions and support for the book.  Tumblr even crashed with the number of posts about the plan for his new book.

 

“I was sitting here quietly with my cup of tea and then I threw the cup from seeing this notification. No regrets.” one fan replied.

 

“<3” another reply simply read.

 

After spilling the news, he then got back on Twitter to thank his fans and reveal a little bit about what he’s up to.

 

 **Phil Lester** @PhilipMLester

My Twitter just crashed from all the comments from you guys! Thank you so much from all the support all of you are giving to me! I’m so lucky to have a community like you to give me encouragement! I love you all!! #CantWaitTill2020

 

 **Phil Lester** @PhilipMLester

P.S. For all of you wondering, this new book is dystopian and is set in an apocalyptic dimension!! Can’t wait to tell you guys what it’s about!!

 

Many other prominent people also began replying to this announcement. These people include author  John Green, creator of musical  _ Hamilton  _ Lin-Manuel Miranda, YouTuber Thomas Sanders, talk show host Oprah Winfrey, actor Chris Evans, actor Neil Patrick Harris, actor Emma Watson and, surprisingly, controversial YouTuber Jake Paul.

 

**Thomas Sanders** @ ThomasSanders

Oh my GOSH!!!! AHHH!! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS!! 

 

Phil Lester has also been known for including many characters who are LGBTQA+ who are portrayed accurately. He also has included mental illnesses, disabilities (physical and mental) and characters of colour.  Phil Lester has also been long suspected to be gay or bi with his many hints and implications in interviews.

 

Before the viral tweet, Mr Lester had been active on social media, saying that the wind smashed a mirror in his balcony, posting pictures of his birthday by the beach and revealing his love for exclamation marks. Perhaps this is a hint for what a type of book it would be…?

 

Whatever it is, all Phil Lester fans (or Phillies, as they often call themselves) are wondering one thing - what has Phil Lester planned for this new novel? Oh, and what is he doing now?

 

\---

 

Swiftly and surely, the man in the hoodie and the sunglasses covering his eyes walked up the stairs, groceries in hand. The people around him ignored the sight of him, swiping past him, eyes glazing over his disguise. The man’s eyes temporarily flickered to the elevator, but continued up the stairs, black Converses brushing against the steps. His tired legs finally halted at level F and walked to apartment 33. Sighing, Phil Lester opened his door and collapsed on the couch, taking off his dark sunglasses and dirty shoes.

 

_ Day 192 of greeting an empty flat. _

 

The author took out his phone and sighed at the notifications. He appreciated his fans, he really did, but he just didn’t like...people. That didn’t mean he hated people, he just didn’t like talking to others. And that didn’t mean he thought everyone else was an idiot either  unlike what he thought , he just didn’t like approaching people because he had social anxiety for a long time.  Currently, he was the most-talked-about person on the internet. If he didn’t make a suitable disguise to hide from his fans, he wouldn't have made it a foot out of his apartment. At least they didn’t fill up the hallway. At one point, his fans somehow found his address and began lining up at his doorway, which pissed off all the neighbours. Anyway, he wouldn’t have gone outside today unless it was an emergency, and it was. He had run out of milk and cereal, which he was planning to mix together tonight. He was pretty certain he was supposed to do something else, but it didn’t matter. No doubt the paparazzi snapped a picture of him anyway. 

 

_ God, you sound so privileged,  _ Phil thought to himself,  _ you’re complaining about your fans when there are millions of people suffering so much more. Jesus Christ, pull it together, Phil Lester. _

 

Phil sighed and set his groceries on the bench. Tonight he was finally going to relax and have a movie night. For months, he has been planning relentlessly for his long-anticipated new book. This morning, he had revealed to his followers and fans that he had finished the planning stage. What he didn’t tell them was how tired he was and how he hadn’t slept for days. To make it worst, most of those days was him staring blankly at a computer screen, not knowing what to type. Oh man. He loved being a writer.

 

He set his phone down and slumped on the coach.  _ What should I watch?  _ Phil thought, scrolling through Netflix. His eyes flickered to his DVD cupboard. Staring right back at him, there stood  _ A Nightmare on Elm Street _ . The movie which his parents told him to never watch.

 

His brother, Martyn, got it for him for a bit of a laugh, to be honest. He knew that their parents told them to never watch it. Martyn, disobeying their parents, had already watched it. Phil, being the “good child”, had never seen it in his entire life. It was a bit of an “I-bet-you-can’t-do-this-Philly”-type-of-gift. Phil rolled his eyes at the thought.

 

Fine. You know what.  _ He was going to watch it. And nothing was going to stop him.  _

 

What. A. Rebel.

 

For a bit of pizzazz, to add to the “manly” factor, he made fizzy milk using his SodaStream (which spilt on his legs) and mixed up all the cereal he had bought into one bowl. He fed a spoon into his mouth and immediately wrinkled his nose. The cereal? That was okay, albeit extremely sweet. It just  _ tasted  _ of diabetes, but either than that….acceptable. The milk...was not great.

 

What. A. Rebel.

 

“I should probably print out my plans,” Phil muttered to himself. He considered the pros and cons of moving out of his warm blanket, and after finding out the cons were literally just “I’m lazy.” or “I’m freezing.”, decided to get his butt off the coach and actually print it out. However, it was too much to go to the printer so Phil made a mental note to pick that up later.

 

Cereal? Yes. Popcorn? Yes. Unhealthy fizzy drink? Yes. A movie with more than 10% Rotten Tomatoes rating? Yes. Finally, life was complete.

 

Alas, the entertaining life and low expectations of esteemed author Philip Michael Lester.

**Author's Note:**

> News article slightly based off this one right here - https://metro.co.uk/2018/11/17/daniel-howell-throws-shade-at-theresa-may-in-the-nerdiest-way-possible-8150382/ 
> 
> Hi! This is the first fanfiction I have posted on Archive of Our Own. I hope you enjoyed it. This is just the beginning of the fanfiction, so hopefully, chapters will eventually be longer and more adventure-packed. Uploads will be spontaneous, but unless otherwise stated, I will try not to forget or abandon this fic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
